Brain's Song
by T'PeeJ
Summary: McKay is in trouble now, but it only gets worse, he can see a ghost.


SG:A FF: Brain's Song  
>Title: Brain's Song<br>Author: T'PeeJ  
>Category: HumorCrossover  
>Keywords: McKayWolfram & Hart  
>Spoilers: SG:A - The Siege<br>Disclaimer: Gecko and Scifi own it. Mutant Enemy own whatever is left! Me, I just let the story come through me, so blame the guy behind the curtain and the two white mice! The title of the story is taken from an eps of "Pinky and the Brain" This story is the sequel to "Mail Call".

Like before, this is the story is for **sethor** , because she helped to put the bad idea in my head. This once again is all her fault. Take your bows! For any other faults blame me or **pegasus2966**. Who is a true friend and a nut, who for some unknown reason puts up with me!

The new Marines filed into the city and helped defend their new home. The Wraith were all over the place and it was hell. They still didn't know if they were out of it yet. Rodney McKay finally found a place to sit down and try to get his brain to unwind.

One of the new Marines sat down next to him. "Doctor McKay?"

"Yes," said McKay. "Who are you?"

"I was sent by Darla Diable," said the Marine. "I'm here to help you take over the Pegasus Galaxy."

"Whoa," said Rodney. "How can a lawyer in Canada send a US Marine here?"

"Easy," said the Marine. "When that lawyer called the higher ones at W&H and they had her call my sister, who works at the Cleveland office of Wolfram and Hart. I'm Captain Marvin Smith."

"Do I want to know how a US lawyer got you here?" asked McKay.

The Captain smiled, and said "Well, Wolfram & Hart helped get a couple of people elected to the House and Senate who are on the Military Oversite Committe. They pulled strings to get me assigned to the SGC."

"So how the hell are we suppose to take over the galaxy?"

"Doctor," said Captain Smith. "You are the genius of the group. I'm suppose to follow your lead."

McKay covered his face with both of his hands. What the heck did his parents get him into?

"Rodney," called out Major John Sheppard when he saw the Doctor walking down the hallway.

McKay stopped where he was to wait. "Yes, Major?"

"Did you know that Captain Smith is trying to take Lt. Ford's place on our team?"

"What?" said McKay. The Canadian was surprised by it.

"He said that you were backing him up on it," said Sheppard. The American didn't sound happy at all.

McKay was ready to kill the Marine. He didn't know how, but he would if he thought he could get away with it. "Look Major," said McKay. "I have to say yes. I don't want to lose Lt. Ford, but I'm backing the Captain." Rodney walked away from Sheppard, getting to his quarters as quickly as he could. As soon as the door closed Rodney picked up something and threw it against the wall. It hit hard, but didn't break.

"Now, now, Doctor," said Captain Smith. The man stepped out of the shadows. "You don't have time to be throwing tantrums."

"Then what do I have time to do?' asked McKay sarcastically.

"You've been to other worlds here in this galaxy," said Captain Smith. "Which ones would be good to start at?"

McKay just stared at the man. "I can give you a list of planets that our teams have been to," said Rodney. "All of the Intel on the planets and then you can do whatever it is you want to do."

"Doctor," said Captain Smith. "You are the one who will be thinking of the plans and we will be doing whatever it takes to carry them out."

"I'm not doing anything."

"Yes, you are." said the Marine as he handed the doctor an envelope.

Before taking it, Rodney wiped both he's hands over he face. 'Oh, not again.' Finally reaching out, he took the envelope and opened it up.

_From the Offices of Wolfram and Hart  
>666 Le Coeur de l'enfer<br>Toronto, Ontario_

**Doctor Rodney McKay,  
>I thought we went through this already. Now that you are in Pegasus Galaxy, you will be leading the Captain through it all.<strong>

**Get to work on it, Doctor, or you will find out how long of a reach we have in the Pegasus Galaxy.  
>Thank you for your time,<br>Darla Diable**

Rodney folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. He knew just what he could get away with, but he put his face in the most serious look he could and moved closer to the Marine. He spoke as low and dangerous as he could muster, "Get out of my room, now."

The Marine smiled at the Canadian and walked out.

Rodney locked the door after it closed. Sitting down in a chair, he hit himself in the head. "What the hell am I going to do?"


End file.
